Tracking and/or pointing applications allow users to interact with computers and other devices in a fast, easy, and intuitive manner. An example of a tracking application is the well-known computer mouse, which allows users, for example, to control movement of a cursor or other icon within the context of a monitor or other display. Other tracking applications include touchpads that track a movement of a finger or other pointing device across a pressure-sensitive surface.
Optical tracking systems generally rely on some type of emission, reflection, and/or detection of light, that is translated, for example, into movement of a cursor or other icon within the context of a monitor or other display.